


Delight of the Conchords

by ShinyOboe



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FOTC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, flight of the conchords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOboe/pseuds/ShinyOboe
Summary: You meet him after a concert. Sexiness ensues. Slightly sappy because I don't know how to transition into the sexy sex/end a fic.





	Delight of the Conchords

**Author's Note:**

> *This is smut! If you have a problem with that, please do not read! NSFW* (Obviously this is an AU where he's single)  
> So this is kind of a rough draft, but I just wanted to get it out there. This is my first fic so I'm still learning but there's not enough of this sort of fanfiction out there. I hope you like it :)

You met him one night after a concert. Among the sea of people crowding around him, for some reason you stood out to him. You made eye contact once from the crowd, but apart from that you'd had no one-on-one interaction with him. You had the chance to meet him afterwards, and you waited in line for what felt like an eternity but was really about 30 minutes. You were starstruck when you met him, but you managed to get out a few compliments about the concert, how you were a huge fan, the usual fan banter. You were careful not to come on too strong. After your brief interaction, you made way for the next person in line. What a night it had been, but you didn't see any reason it should be over just yet. The band never came to your small town, so you'd driven a few hours from home to see them. The hotel you were staying in was very nice, with a nice bar that seemed like it might be lively this Saturday night. You went back to your room and changed, made yourself look a little nicer. You're style was a little odd sometimes, but you could still look some form of fashionable sometimes. When you deemed yourself to be presentable you headed to the elevator, and down to the first floor.  
The bar was fairly busy, but not overly crowded, and filled mainly with young to middle age professionals. The lighting was dim and the overall atmosphere was classy, with a small dance floor.

You had no interest in drinking, but dancing was always fun, and you were pretty good at it. You ordered a ginger ale and surveyed the area. A few people were casually dancing to the ambient electronica, but no one seemed particularly enthused. After about 10 minutes of sipping your drink and enjoying the atmosphere, a more upbeat song started to play, one that sounded like you could dance to it. You grabbed your drink and moved to the noticeably more empty dance floor.  
You'd been dancing for about 3 songs when you saw him walk in the door, your heart jumping in your chest. Just knowing you were in the same room as him was enough to make you anxious, but being almost the only person on the dance floor, and very obviously the only person who was into it, was especially nerve-wracking. You relaxed as much as possible (as far as you were capable of at the moment) and watched him notice you from across the room. Your eyes met his from across the room and you shyly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. You had no idea if he remembered you (he'd met tons of people that night), but part of you hoped that he would. You discreetly watched him order a water from the bar, take a sip, then immediately head towards the dance floor.  
As he approached you, you calmed yourself as much as you were able and took a deep breath. He looked around at the other patrons, who apparently didn't look to be having as much fun as you were, before heading right towards you. You awkwardly took a sip of your drink and looked up, feigning surprise to see him.   
He leaned in towards you ear to ask you, “Hey, you look familiar. Didn’t I talk to you after the concert tonight?”

You’re face heated up rapidly as you realized what was happening. You took a deep breath before answering him, trying to stay cool.

“Heh, yeah, you did. My name is [Y/N], by the way. It’s, um, nice to see you here. I guess you’re staying at this hotel?”

“Yeah, I am. I didn’t really feel like venturing out this late, but I’m not ready to call it a night yet either, so I thought I’d check out the bar. You seemed like you we’re enjoying yourself, but I can’t help but notice you’re alone.”

In that moment, you were thankful for the low lighting in the bar, which was hopefully hiding the rising blush forming on your cheeks. You made eye contact as you answered him.

“Yeah, my friends were busy this weekend, but I didn’t want to miss the concert so I came by myself. It was worth it though.” You shyly looked away during the last sentence, hoping that it didn’t come across as weird. “I...I mean, the concert was great. Meeting you here is kind of an added bonus, I guess.” You looked back at his face to see him smiling, obviously noticing your embarrassment. He chuckled a little before leaning close to your ear.

“Don’t be so nervous. I’m just a regular guy.” You nodded and swallowed, trying to let the tension leave your body. He gradually inched a little closer to you as you danced. He was a good dancer too, and you fed off of each other’s enthusiasm. After a few songs he leaned close to you again.

“Want to go sit down? I need a rest.” You nodded and followed him back to the bar. The crowd had thinned considerably over the course of the night, so you didn’t have sit near anyone else.

“So, tell me about yourself. All I know so far is your name and that you have great taste in music,” he said smugly. You raised your eyebrows at him and responded.

“Oh really, now?” You laughed at his brazen attitude, which prompted him to break character with a giggle. 

“Sorry, sorry, just joking. Please, tell me about yourself.” He fixed his eyes on yours intently, ready to listen. You smiled at him, flattered by his attentiveness. You then proceeded to tell him about yourself, including your schooling, interest in music (the instruments you play), books you like to read, and so on. You tried to keep it brief so as not to bore him or over share, then turned the conversation to him.

“I feel like I’ve been hogging the conversation. Tell me about yourself,” you said. He opened his mouth to speak, was silent for a moment, then closed it and sighed, looking slightly downward.

“What can I tell you that isn’t public knowledge already?” he said with a light chuckle. “I’m from New Zealand, I’m a musician and actor, you know all this, I'm sure.” "Tell me more," you said playfully. You just kept your eyes fixed on his and listened eagerly. He told you about the book he was reading currently, and listed some favorites. When he included one of your favorites, you jumped in. Conversing became more casual as the night when on, and you easily fell into intense discussions and raucous laughter together over shared interests. Eventually you reached a lull in your talk and noticed that the last patron of the bar was leaving. When the bartender announced last call you felt a wave of disappointment wash over you.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” you said sadly. As you stood up to leave, he reached out and put his hand over yours on the bar, causing your heart to flutter.

“Wait! I’m, um, not ready to say goodbye to you yet. We could keep talking, maybe in my room? It’s the penthouse suite, so it’s very spacious.” As he said this, he shyly looked toward the floor, his cheeks flushing slightly. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Your mouth fell open as he looked up at you, causing him to stammer out an apology.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! Please, forgive me.” He had misinterpreted your shock as a negative thing, but that couldn’t be farther from elation you were currently feeling. He started to move his hand away, but you grabbed it and pulled him up out of his seat. You looked up at him and smiled, tilting your head slightly.

“Lead the way.” A look of relief washed over his face as he smiled back at you. Not letting go of your hand, he headed toward the exit, leading you toward the elevator. You got on, and as soon as the elevator closed he turned to face you. He placed his hand on the wall behind and above you, his eyes looking down deeply into yours. He moved in slowly, presumably making sure you were ok with what was happening. You bounced up onto your tiptoes to reach him sooner, and you could sense his surprise as your lips softly met. He reached down to snake his hand around your waist, his mouth opening slightly to slip his tongue into your mouth. You moaned softly in pleasure, and his kissing became more urgent and passionate. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His other hand entwined itself in your hair as he feverishly explored your mouth, your bodies heating together. Then, the elevator dinged. Your mouths separated abruptly. You stared into each other’s eyes, both panting, not releasing your hold on each others bodies until the elevator doors opened. Your hand in his, he turned and quickly walked out, pulling you behind him. His key was already out of his pocket by the time you reached the door, and he swiftly opened it and pulled you inside, closing the door behind you. He frantically pulled you to him again, your bodies pressed up against each other as his mouth hungrily devoured yours again. In the midst of all this he suddenly released his mouth from yours and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily before looking once more at you.

“Before we go any further, I have to say something. I don't normally hook up with people I meet in bars, especially not fans. i don't want you to think badly of me or that this is something I do all the time. You just...seem different for some reason. If you’re not comfortable we can stop now though.” You pressed your mouth to his to stop his speech, then slowly pulled away. 

"I very much want this to happen. Please don't stop," you said as you smiled warmly at him. He pursed his lips nervously, ran his eyes over your body, and met your eyes again. He exhaled a sigh of relief before slamming his mouth back onto yours, his fingers tangling in your hair once more. You moaned into his mouth as relief washed over you. Your hands trailed down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. He could tell what you were getting at, and he broke your kiss to quickly pull his shirt off over his head. He didn’t seem shy at all, like you knew you would be when you were in the same position. As though he could sense your tension, he softened his kisses and released his hands from your hair and waist to cup your face. He pulled back slowly to look into your eyes and smiles.

“You are very beautiful.” After a quick peck on the lips, he began to move to your jawline to your neck, peppering you with small kisses. His hands had trailed down your sides to the hem of your shirt, and you raised your arms to allow him to remove it in one quick motion. His breath caught as he took in the view of your body. 

“Wow…” His mouth immediately went back to your neck, but this time he continued downward. As he reached the top of your breast, his hands reached behind you to unclasp your bra. His face flushed red, and when you reached out to cup his cheek you could feel the heat. You were both breathing heavily now. He moved even farther, his tongue lightly tracing the edge of your nipple. He tended to the other as he unbuttoned your pants, letting his mouth venture below your breasts and toward your navel. As he knelt down, he began to slide your jeans off of you until they are around your ankles. Your hands entwined in his hair, then moved to his shoulders and squeezed, prompting him to stand. Hands trailed up your body the same way they did on the way down, softly and sensuously. He captured your mouth and and pulled you close to him. You could feel his hardened member against your stomach through his jeans. He moaned into the kiss at the first contact. Your hands moved down his chest to his jeans, where you began fumbling with the button, then zipper. You could feel him straining against his pants as you did so. As soon as his zipper was down, he shoved them the rest of the way off and kicked them away. He swung you around and pushed you gently toward the bed. The backs of your knees reached it and you fell backwards onto the bed.  
He approached you and nudged his knee between your legs on the bed, gently forcing them to part. He leaned forward, holding himself up over you. He pressed his lips to yours, and his tongue eagerly explored your mouth. One hand was in your hair as the other one moved downward. His mouth soon followed, leaving a trail of kisses down your body. Between your breasts, down to your navel, then stopping at your pink silk panties. He exhaled softly as he gently hooked his fingers under them and slowly pulls them down. You held your breath nervously as he did so, feeling self conscious, as usual. He leaned in and gingerly placed his lips on your inner thigh, slowly working his way upward. You exhaled abruptly and your breathing quickened. When he reached your labia, he placed his mouth on it and licks it softly. You gasped at the sudden contact you should have been expecting. His tongue began to work faster, dipping it into your vagina and running upwards over your clit, causing you to squirm. He flicked his tongue faster and faster until you were squirming on the bed, grasping the sheets and trying to not cry out from the pleasure. He could tell you were close to climax, but slowed his ministrations to a stop. He lifted his head to see your flushed face, mouth hanging open, panting. He smiled smugly at you as he moved his hand to your labia. His finger dipped into your folds to find your clitoris, rubbing it gently with his expert fingers. His other hand reached up to cup your breast. He slowly inserted one finger into you, but stops briefly halfway in to moan and look up at you.

“You’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you.” You could tell despite his concern he was extremely turned on by this. You looked down into his eyes and pleaded.

“Please, don’t stop.” He exhaled audibly and closed his eyes as he pushes his finger the rest of the way in. You threw your head back and inhaled sharply, the pain being completely overridden by the pleasure. He repeated the motion a few more times before removing his finger and rising from his knees. His erection was barely contained in his underwear, and the sight of this made you sit up and crawl to the edge to the bed toward him. He pulled down his black boxer briefs, revealing his fully erect member. As soon as his underwear hit the floor, you leaned forward to lick the head of his penis. He’s obviously caught off guard, and he gasped and shuddered as you wrap your mouth around his dick. You took as much as you can in your mouth, then reached your hands around to grab him. You gripped his muscular ass and pulled him the rest of the way into your mouth. His dick was so big that it goes down into your throat deeper than you expected. He moaned loudly as you swallowed him and gently placed a hand on your head. You worked your mouth up and down, deep-throating it each time you took it back in. His breathing increased and his grip on your head got tighter, then he began thrusting into your mouth on his own. Not roughly, but as though he couldn’t help himself. You looked up at see his head thrown back, then he looked down at you biting his lip. When his eyes met yours, his breath caught and he pulled out of your mouth abruptly.

“You are so, so sexy. I can’t wait any longer.” He put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you gently onto your back on the bed. He climbed on top of you and positioned himself at your entrance. You knew that this would hurt. He was so big, and you were so tight, but you didn’t care. The head of his penis entered you easily, but soon you feel him stretching you. He was going slow, but you couldn’t help but wince slightly. His eyes were closed, and it’s clear he was trying hard to control himself. He pushed in all the way excruciatingly slowly, filling you up with his hard cock. He hadn’t even thrust yet and you were both already panting. He pulled back, stopping just before pulling out. “My god, you’re so tight. I don’t know how long I can last like this.” You captured his mouth with yours and pulled his body into yours, causing him to enter you completely again. He moaned into your mouth but keeps going, his hips finding a rhythm with yours. After a few thrusts the pain was completely gone, replaced with immense pleasure as his perfect dick hit your g-spot with each movement. He moved faster and faster, pounding into your harder and harder until you can barely stand it. You wrapped your legs around his waist to bring him even closer, your arms wrapped around his neck. He was propped up on one forearm, while the other was entwined in your hair, your mouths locked and tongues caressing one another furiously. You were both sweating and panting, moaning into one another’s mouths and you could tell he was close too. You broke your mouth away from his and threw your head to the side, breathing heavily. Your nails dug into his back slightly as you yelled out, waves of pleasure wracking your body as you reached orgasm. You looked back at him, your body twitching from your climax, and it sent him over the edge. He moaned deeply with his thrusts, and you could feel him cumming inside you. He continued to thrust, each time spilling more of his seed into you until he was spent. He collapsed heavily onto you and you both lay there for a moment, your skin sticky and your bodies weak. He lifted himself off you and rolls over onto his back, then turned his head towards you.

“That was...I don’t even have words for what that was. You’re amazing.” His glasses were slightly askew on his face, having never gotten around to taking them off earlier. You smiled at him, looked at his face, suddenly overcome with emotion. You felt tears prick the back of your eyes, but quickly blinked them away. He must have noticed because he rolled over to prop himself up on one elbow and wrapped his other arm around you. “What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you regret what just happened. Because that was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” He laughed nervously but you could tell he was genuinely concerned.  
“I have absolutely no regrets about what just happened. I was just thinking the same thing, actually. I’m just very happy right now.” His kindness washed away your anxiety and you laughed too, feeling happier than you’d ever felt in your life. “Me too. I want to see you again. No, I have to see you again. And not just like this. I want to take you out somewhere. I want to get to know you more. I haven’t felt a connection like this with anyone in a long time. I’m not letting you go.” You couldn’t help but feel a tear roll down your cheek at that as he laid down and pulled you to snuggle into his chest. You felt his breathing deepen and slow, and you could tell he was sleeping now. You wrapped your arm and leg around him, snuggling close to him as you joined him in slumber.


End file.
